You've Got a Friend in Me
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: 'Chad, if you want - I'll be your friend.'  'You, you would' 'But there has to be one special condition – no more of this'Sonny agrees to become Chad's friend in secret to help him through his parents death. There may be tears :O
1. Chapter 1

I was so mad at Chad Dylan Cooper – he must really have no feelings. I bet if you opened him up at the chest, all you would find would be an empty space where his heart should be. Today he had acted towards me in the vilest way possible, publically humiliating me and calling me names. I was so angry that I decided to do everyone's paperwork to get my mind off things, plus my mum was in Wisconsin for a week. I decided to take a break and as I poured myself a cup of tea, I heard the faint sound of someone crying. I followed the sound and gasped when I realised it was emanating from Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

'Chad, I'm trying to work and...' I trailed off when I saw him curled up on his sofa, cuddling a photo and his wrists bleeding. 'Oh my God! Chad!' I cried, running towards him and he began to fight me, blinded by his tears sobbing almost incoherently at me.

'Let me go Sonny, I want to join them, I have to!' he yelled and I held his wrists apart, ignoring the fact that his blood was getting on my hands.

'Chad, stop it – your scaring me!' I cried and he looked down and he stopped struggling and I watched his shoulders shake violently and I sighed and sat beside him. 'What happened?'

'My... my parents they, they, they...' he trailed off and looked at me, took a deep shaky breath and continued, 'my parents were involved in a car crash and they... died.' He looked down again. 'I want to be with them again, every night when everyone's gone, I come here and...' he trailed off, looking at the bloody razor.

'Oh Chad, I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't kill yourself! Imagine how your friends and fans would feel.' I said, getting out some tissues and taking his wrists in my hands

'The fans would get over it and I don't have any friends Sonny.' He said, looking down at me.

'Well that is your own fault Chad.' I sighed, wrapping his wrists up tightly and I looked into his deep blue eyes. He sighed and looked straight back at me.

'I'm sorry about today Sonny, it's just its been a week since they... I just felt pressure and snapped at you. Besides, its partly my parents fault that I don't have friends.'

'Apology accepted Chad, but why is it your parents fault?'

'They decided that my image was more important and that having friends would slow me down. All I had were them Sonny and now...'

'Chad, if you want - I'll be your friend.' I whispered and he looked up at me, his eyes looking big round and innocent.

'You, you would?' he asked me timidly.

'Of course, just if you stop being mean to me and my cast mates.'

'But, I can't – my image would be ruined.'

'Chad...'

'Can I just be nice to you, please and we have to be friends in secret.' He sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. I sighed, hatching a plan to get to know the real Chad and then making him make friends with others.

'Alright.'

'Thank you Sonnny.'

'But there has to be one special condition – no more of this!' I motioned to the razor and he nodded, 'promise?'

'I promise.' He whispered.

'And if you ever feel like doing it, come visit me or text me or call me.' I said, opening my arms and he fell onto my chest and I caught a whiff of his beautiful blonde locks. They smelt of coconut and his cologne was a heavenly scent.

'You hug like my mum did.' He whispered and I began to rock him slowly forward and backwards until I heard his breathing even out slowly and I watched him just lay his head on my lap, nestling his face into my stomach. I smiled softly as Chad slept in my lap. I stroked his blonde locks for a bit before suddenly realising that the position we were in was very awkward. I felt the need to wake him but instead, I just watched him. His cheeks were stained with dry tears and he had a pained expression on his face and as I stopped stroking his hair, he began to whimper and mutter in his sleep. I managed to get the words "mummy" and "daddy" and "don't go" and to be honest it was quite depressing to hear Chad like this, even more the watch.

I had to give him some props really – his parents had been dead for a week and he had managed to hide it from everyone.

'Don't worry Chad – I'm here for you now.' I whispered and I kissed his forehead and resumed my stroking of his hair.

**Save or Scrap guys? **


	2. Chapter 2

I had obviously dozed off because I woke with a start when the clock chimed midnight. Chad was still out like a light on my lap. I sighed and gently shook him.

'Chad, wake up.' I said softly and he groaned and buried his face back into my stomach, taking a deep breath and obviously going back to sleep. 'Chad, come on, it's midnight and I need to get home.' I said, shaking his shoulder a little harder and he groaned and rolled onto his back and opened his eyes so he was staring straight at me. He yelped and jumped off me and I giggled as he landed on his butt.

'Sonny! What are you doing here.'

'You fell asleep on me.' I smiled as he got up and sat back down next to me.

'I'm sorry.'

'No problem, but I have to go home now and you should probably do the same.' I told him and he sighed and shook his head.

'I don't want to.' He whispered and I hugged him.

'Ok Chad, you can stay the night with me if you want.' I said softly and he pulled away from my embrace.

'I wouldn't want to impose.' He bit his lip and I punched his shoulder softly.

'Don't worry about it, my mum's not here so it'll be our little secret.' I grinned and that earned a little chuckle from Chad.

'Not so innocent are we Munroe?' he said giggling weakly through his watery eyes.

'Not as I'd like to be – my mum won't be back home till Friday, it's Sunday today so you can bunk with me until Thursday.' I smiled getting up and he nodded.

'Thank you Sonny – I... I just can't go back to an empty house again. It hurts so much.' He said, hugging his arms and I extended my hand out to him and he looked at me.

'How do I know you're not gonna throw me on the floor?'

I laughed heartily at the memory, 'well firstly, I'm standing up and your sitting down so it would be incredibly difficult and secondly, I'm your friend – friends don't do that to each other.'

Chad's face broke into a smile and he took my hand and I helped him up. Before I knew it, I was sitting in Chad's car and he was driving back to my place. I led him inside by the hand and luckily there were no paparazzi around, otherwise a LOT of people would have got the wrong impression. I picked up a pair of my older brothers pyjamas and handed them to Chad.

As my parents were divorced, Tom (my brother) stayed in Wisconsin with dad and Lucy, my best friend and his girlfriend and I moved out here with my mum so I could act on So Random. Tom sometimes came over to say hi to mum but this time mum had gone to Wisconsin to stay with my grandmother and visit Tom herself. Tom was always the favourite child because he was the boy and it irritated me so much.

'Thank you Sonny.' Chad said and I smiled.

'No problem.' I pulled out the sofa bed and put some pillows down. Thank God today was Sunday and we could sleep in, in the morning. 'Goodnight Chad.' I gave him a quick hug and went to bed myself.

About 15 minutes must have passed before I heard a knock on the door it was pretty annoying because I was just drifting off. I turned around and called out, 'it's open!'

The door squeaked open and sure enough Chad was standing there.

'Sonny, can I ask you something?'

'Of course' I said, sitting up slightly.

'Well, it's more two things. The first is – what's it like to have others apart from your parents who love you?'

'It's the best feeling in the world Chad. To know that you have a person who would never intentionally hurt you, lie to you, deceive you, manipulate you, abuse you and takes great care to be kind to you, honest with you, dependable and loyal to you is the best feeling in the world because you know that you'll never be alone. Friends are the people who you trust without question because they have never given you any reason not to trust them. They are the people you enjoy being around and look forward to seeing every day and they will love you no matter who you are.'

'Is that what our friendship will be like?' he asked timidly and I smiled sadly.

'We'll have to work on it since it'll be in secret plus you and I have never seen eye to eye so we will make it our aim.'

'OK Sonny, thank you.'

'What was the second question?'

'Well, I know it's a lot to ask but...' he trailed off and looked at his feet, the pale moonlight shining on his sad face through the window.

'Just ask me Chad.'

'I feel so alone out there – I feel like I'm back at home again so I was wondering...' he didn't have to say another word because I lifted my duvet and nodded my head at him. He closed the door before slipping in beside me and whispering in my ear, 'thank you.' I turned my back to him and got comfy and I could feel him curl his legs up.

'Good night Chad.' I whispered back but when I got no response, I turned around to see Chad huddled in a ball, already fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to soft breathing in my ear and a pair of strong arms around my waist and my face in contact with a first chest under my brothers was 7am so I had had 6 and a half hours sleep since we got home earlier. It only took me a moment to realise that Chad and I had been sleeping in each others arms in my bed. I blushed profusely and as soon as I moved, his eyes shot open.

'Morning.' I said quietly and he looked at me, the sparkle from his eyes gone and them looking empty and blank. I hadn't seen it yesterday because it had been so dark and I was tired.

'I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting.' He whispered and I reached up and cupped his cheek with the palm of my hand.

'It was just a dream Chad, you'll be fine.' I stroked his fair soft skin gently and he looked down at me before pulling me closer and resting his head on my own.

'Sonny, you told me that if I felt like... hurting myself, I was to come to you.'

'Yes.' I said slowly, not liking where this conversation was going.

'I feel like doing it now – what do I do?'

I looked around before pulling out of his grasp and knowing that I may regret it later, I spoke my idea.

'The loss of love is what made you cut yourself, so I propose that every time you want to hurt yourself, just...'I trailed off and brought his head to my own and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Just do that.'

'I knew you wanted me Munroe.' He joked and I chuckled.

'In your dreams Cooper, but we can be friends with bereavement benefits.' I said and his eyebrows shot up, 'MINUS the sex.' I added, stressing on the minus and he laughed properly before hugging me back to his chest. Before I knew it, we were both asleep again

**And so begins the Channy... only if its a little bit RxR please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to an empty bed and I shot up immediately. What if Chad had gone and killed himself? What if there was a suicide note somewhere in the house? What if he was weirded out by the kiss? Sure it was short and sweet and it was definitely nice but it was only for bereavement purposes. If Chad was dead then it would be my fault.

I rushed into the kitchen and searched the knife blocks, one was missing. Oh God oh God oh God! Chad was going to kill himself and I have no idea where he is!

'Oh God, Chad, where are you?'

'Sonny, I'm right here.'

'Not now Chad, Chad is missing alongside a knife and he may have gone to kill himself.' I said almost in tears and making my way towards the door before stopping and turning around to see Chad standing in front of a freshly made fruit salad and a bunch of chicken sandwiches. 'CHAD!' I squealed in relief and I threw myself at him, my arms winding themselves around his neck.

'Woah, is everything OK?'

'NEVER do that again! Or at least write me a note – I thought you'd gone to kill yourself!' I huffed and Chad chuckled to himself weakly.

'Now that I have a friend, I don't think I want to...' he trailed off and I hugged him again, only softer and more comforting. We pulled away from the embrace and he took a deep breath, 'I prepared us a fruit salad and chicken sammiches for us.'

'Aww, you cut the crusts off – just like your mummy does.' I grinned, recalling what he said to me and then realising the mistake I'd made. I looked at Chad with a horrified expression on my face. 'Chad I...'

'It's OK.' He said, a pained expression on his face. I took his hands in my own and he looked at me sadly. I looked straight back at him his eyes held so much pain and woe and I just wanted to cry for him. I raised myself till I was standing on my tippy toes and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. He responded quite quickly and when we broke away, he kept his head in close proximity to my own.

'Thank you for doing this Sonny.' He whispered and I smiled.

'Anything for my friends.' I giggled and he rested his forehead on mine, his hands now sitting on my waist and his eyes closed. I watched him curiously and then he spoke.

'I can't stop thinking about them Sonny, I could have saved them.'

'Chad, you can't decide fate.'

'Sonny, if I had taken a moment just to pick them up like they asked I could have prevented it.' He said breaking down into tears again. I took his jaw in my fingers and made him look at me.

'If you had done that Chad – you would have died in that accident as well!' I said sternly.

'At least I'd be with my family then.'

'Chad, you were spared because you are talented. You're the greatest actor of our generation and I don't know what I'd do if you had been killed as well. You're still alive and you are going to grow up and do many things that will make your parents happy – you'll have a family of your own with someone special to you, and your kids will love you,' I said, softening my tone and feeling a slightly downhearted as I spoke it and I'm completely boggled as to why I felt like that, 'Now come here' I said, embracing him back in a hug and I just let him cry on my shoulder for a while.

* * *

It was Monday morning and we had to be in Condor Studios. I got the bus to the studios and Chad drove, thankfully the paparazzi hadn't spotted his car that had been parked around the corner. I knew that it was going to be weird now. I sighed and entered the prop house.

'Morning all,' I said joyfully and they all looked up.

'Heya Sonny!' Zora grinned and I gave Nico and Grady a hi five. Tawni looked up from her pocket mirror, nodded curtly before going to back to applying her makeup.

'Everyone have a good day yesterday?' I asked and they all nodded. Nico and Grady told me about how they went to go and see Inception for the third time, Tawni was at the spa with her mum all day and Zora had gone to NASA HQ for her birthday.

'So what did you do Sonny?' Nico asked and I opened my mouth, hoping my voice wouldn't come out weird when suddenly Chad strolled in.

'Morning _Randoms_, Sonny.' He said and I put on a fake smile.

'Chaaaaaad; how nice of you to come and see us.' I said. We had decided this morning it would be better to act like enemies and anything we said didn't mean a thing just as long as I didn't bring up his parents and he didn't say too harsher things to me.

'Well, I did feel the need to brighten up your day with my awesomeness.' He said cockily and I had to give him props, I would have never have guessed he was hurting at the moment.

'Like we need your awesomeness to brighten up our day Pooper.' Nico said, flicking through the tv channels and Grady snorted.

'Er, what are you even doing?' Chad said, raising an eyebrow.

'We're checking if Me and My Monkeys are on.' Nico scoffed and Chad snorted.

'Well, I don't want to make a monkey out of you. Why should I take all the credit for the one thing you've done yourself?' he laughed and I shot him a glare but I don't think he noticed. Then Tawni stood up.

'Oh why don't you just go home Cooper? No one likes you, nobody wants you, go back and cry to your mummy and daddy – I'm sure that they'd loooove to hug little Chaddy-kins. Oh yes, I remember that was your name on the set of the Goody Gang.' Tawni jeered and I silently gasped. That had shut Chad up. He was breathing slightly heavier and his hands were in a tight fist.

'You leave mum and dad Dylan Cooper out of this.' He said, his voice remaining calm and I bit my lip. I needed to do something.

'What? So they do call you Chaddy still?' Tawni carried on.

'Tawni!' I hissed and she looked at me.

'Sonny, you can't seriously be sticking up for this jerk – I mean someone has got to stand up to him.' Tawni growled and I rolled my eyes.

'I just think that that's enough. No one say another word – I'll escort Chad out of here and I'll see you on set in 15.' I growled, grabbing Chad's tense arm. Zora, Nico, Grady and Tawni all grumbled but went on their way whilst I steered Chad towards the abandoned janitors closet, our HQ. As soon as I shut and locked the door, Chad burst into tears on me.

'Oh, oh, oh.' I said soothingly, stroking his blonde hair as he cried on my shoulder, 'don't listen to a word Tawni said, I like you, I want you around...'

'But I'll never be hugged by my parents again.' He sniffled.

'Shhh.' I whispered just rocking him back and forth gently until his erratic breathing evened out and he was just lying on my chest.

'I don't know what I'd do without you Sonny.' He whispered and I smirked.

'You'd probably be as crazy as the two monkeys I like to call castmates.' I joked and I felt Chad smile against me. 'Now, I need to get back to So Random for our sketch – so I'll see you later.' I grinned and he nodded and pulled away from me. As he made his way to the door, I grabbed his arm.

'Don't worry Sonny, I won't do anything stupid.' He chuckled sadly and I raised an eyebrow, 'I promise.'

'Promises can be broken Chad – how will I know.'

He sighed and kissed me softly. 'That's my promise.' He whispered before unlocking the door and walking out. I quickly followed, changed into my check it out girls costume and ran on set.

'Heya guys.' I laughed.

'Alright toots, the jig is up – what's with you and Chad?' Zora said and I suddenly found the whole cast glaring at me.

**Reviews will make me happy and that will make me update quicker :D**


	4. Chapter 4

'What?' I asked and Tawni walked towards me with her arms crossed.

'You stuck up for him and escorted him out – last week Sonny you would never have done that.' She growled.

'Today is a sad day, and you know why it is a sad day?' I said, 'because a girl can't remove an extremely annoying boy from her friends sight and tell him not to bother us again without her said friends accusing her of something.' I said and they all looked at their feet.

'We're sorry Sonny,' Grady said and both he and Nico gave me a big hug followed by Zora but Tawni was wearing the "I'm not buying it" face. We started practicing and afterwards, Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me into our dressing room. She locked both doors and pressed the button which closed of the vents so Zora couldn't see.

'Alright Sonny, you are going to tell me what's going on because I KNOW that you were lying back there. You're my best friend Sonny and I just don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Alright, I'll tell you the truth, but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone.'

'I promise.'

'On your life, your mothers life and you coco moco coco lipgloss.' I said and she gasped.

'This is serious, OK I promise.'

'OK, first I need to get permission.' I pulled out my phone and looked back at Tawni. 'Sit.' I said and she sat, just like a dog which was quite funny and I began to text Chad.

_Tawni's got me cornered and she knows something's up. I need to know if I can tell her – but only with you permission of couse. She's sworn on her coco moco coco lip gloss not to tell, Sonny x_

I pressed send and looked at Tawni. 'Now to wait for a reply.' I said, sitting beside her.

'You and Chad aren't... dating are you.' She shivered and I rolled my eyes.

'Of course not Tawni.' Suddenly my phone buzzed and I opened Chad's replying text.

_OK_

That was it – the text. I was quite surprised. I sighed, tucked my phone back into my pocket and faced Tawni.

'Alright, will you tell me now?' she huffed and I nodded.

'Last week, Chad's parents died.' I said quietly and Tawni gasped and covered her mouth. 'When he pissed me off on Saturday and I had stayed late to finish the paperwork, it had been a week since they had been killed. I heard sobs and naturally I went to investigate. I found Chad covered in his own blood sobbing on his couch. He wanted to kill himself and I've promised to be his friend since he has none and until Thursday he'll be staying with me.'

'Oh my god, and back in the prop house...' Tawni trailed off and I nodded.

'That's why I led him out. I had to comfort him because he was literally in tears Tawni.'

'But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry.'

'Maybe he doesn't but I know for a fact that just Chad does. I've never seen him so broken Tawni and it really is heartbreaking to watch. Imagine that your parents were saying goodbye to you in the morning and then they're just... gone.' I said and Tawni sighed.

'I think I should a...ap... apollo...apollololo... apologise.' She stammered out and I nodded.

'Oh and one more thing – if you ever see Chad give me a small kiss it's because he wants to cut himself again. He cuts himself cause he's not loved and so if he ever feels like cutting himself, all he does is just give me a peck on the lips.'

'Are you sure you didn't suggest that because you... like... him.' She said poking me in the stomach and I giggled.

'No, I only like him as a friend Tawni,' I laughed. 'besides, I've got a boyfriend back in Wisconsin.'

'You have a boyfriend!' Tawni cried.

'Yeah, he knows that I'm kissing Chad for bereavement purposes – he just doesn't know who out of Chad's family died – he presumes that it was someone close to Chad.'

'I can't believe you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!' Tawni cried and I laughed.

'Here.' I opened my pictures on my iPhone and showed her. 'His name is Tom.' I smiled softly. Tom was my perfect man and I really, really liked him. We had been dating for 6 months now and for a long distance relationship I think we were doing pretty well. Tom had dark brown hair with the most beautiful emerald eyes only.

'Does Chad know?' Tawni said suddenly and I bit my lip and shook my head. 'You need to tell him Sonny. I know that he already really likes you, you can't lead him on.'

'Chad likes me?'

'Yeah, you are the only person he listens to, he talks to and knows your name. He refers to us as Randoms and you as Sonny.' Tawni grinned and I gasped.

'I have to tell him.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Sonny?' Chad called out and I gulped as Tawni went to open the door. As soon as it was open, Tawni flung her arms around Chad.

'Chad, I'm so sorry.'

'Er... it's OK Blondie.' He said and she released him.

'Sonny has to tell you something important.' Tawni said and she waltzed out.

'Well that was weird.' Chad raised an eyebrow and shut the door. 'So what did you want to tell me?'

'Chad... I have a boyfriend so these kisses – they can't mean anything serious OK?' I said, walking over to him and taking his hands in mine.

'Oh.' He said rather dejectedly.

'I guess I'd better not kiss you anymore then.'

'No, that's fine. Tom understands, he doesn't know why your grieving but he's given permission...'

'To what? Kiss you?' Chad sounded angry. 'I don't mean to sound rude but kisses are supposed to mean something unless your acting.' He growled. 'I'll get out of your hair Sonny, and don't worry – you don't have to be my friend anymore. I bet you only did it cause you felt sorry for me.' He gave me a hurt look and turned on his heel before making his way out.

'Chad!' I called after him and I grabbed his arm and whirled him around so I could talk to him. 'Chad, you're taking this completely the wrong way. I said I'd be your friend, not your girlfriend.'

'Well thank you but your services are no longer required.'

'Chad, I'm not some employee you can just order around. You need me!'

'Yes, I needed you! I thought that every time we kissed you felt something. Why did you lead me on when you knew that you had a boyfriend and that I had a soft spot for you!' he yelled, tears in his eyes and I sighed, exasperated.

'I didn't know that you had feelings for me and I'm sorry that I can't return them Chad! I told you that they were only to give you the love that you were missing out on and only to do it when you felt like cutting yourself! I FEEL NOTHING FOR YOU' I yelled back. I slapped my hands over my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have said that last bit because I did care about Chad.

'Well this experience has made things quite clear – you and I are not meant to be friends. I never thought you'd be heartless Sonny.' He growled before stalking off outside into the rain. I watched him walk straight passed his car and turn right towards town. I huffed and stormed back to the dressing room.

'So how'd it go?' Tawni asked and I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. 'I take it wasn't good.'

'He was totally out of order – he took it completely the wrong way and now he doesn't want me to be friends with him.'

'So where is he now?' Tawni asked and I sighed.

'He's walking somewhere out in the rain.' I growled and Tawni sighed. I got the remote and turned on the TV. It was the tween weekly channel and both Tawni and I gasped when we saw the reporter and where he was standing.

**Reviews please and thank you :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Santiago Heraldo was standing in a rain coat under an umbrella surrounded by screaming people right outside the building which contained the Montecito apartments and it was what was behind him that scared me the most. In the distance a figure was standing there, just looking.

'_Witnesses on scene have described our jumper as Chad Dylan Cooper. Medics are already on their way and the good people that live in the apartment are trying to coax him down. Apparently nothing can persuade him. Witnesses say that Cooper's own words were "just leave me here and let me die" Sounds like someone is depressed.'_

Suddenly the TV screen went blank leaving only the usual message **No satellite signal is being received, please ensure that your phone lines are connected or contact your nearest network**

Suddenly I felt Tawni grab me and make me look at her. 'Sonny, you have to talk to him – you are the only one who can save him. I'll drive you there – it'll take 5 minutes but you have to help him!' Tawni yelled and I nodded and together we ran for it.

When we arrived at the building, I shot out of Tawni's car and ran up the cold metal side steps. I didn't care that I was soaked and when I finally reached the top I was heaving for breath. And then I saw him. Chad was standing on the opposite side of the railing, just holding on to the cold slippery bars. His blonde hair fell over his face and I could see tears being mixed in with the rain. He was soaked through to the bone and I turned to my left to see one of the residents standing there. I gulped and began to walk forward.

'Chad!' I yelled in desperation over the roaring rain and he turned to look at me, his eyes showing so much hurt, pain and suffering. 'This is not the answer Chad! What is killing yourself going to do? The world needs you Chad.' I walked closer.

'No! I need to do this! I hate my life – no one loves me, not even you!'

'Chad, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings but if you really like me in that respect you'll let me be happy! Please, take my hand.' I said, extending my hand over the bar towards him and he looked at me.

'I have to do this Sonny – it's the only way I can be happy again.' He said moving slightly further towards the edge. I could hear the distant screams of fear and terror.

'What if your mum and dad were alive now? What if they saw you like this? They're probably watching you now from heaven Chad? How do you think this makes them feel.'

'Just leave me alone Sonny!' he sobbed and I climbed over the railings also and once again reached my hand out to him.

'Please Chad, take my hand – this is silly. You have your whole life ahead of you, don't kill yourself just because of silly old me.'

'Don't you get it Sonny? I am hopelessly head over heels in love with you but you've got a boyfriend and you don't give a damn about me! I'm better off dead that living without you.'

'Chad!' I said sternly, 'you can't just go and kill yourself if a girl doesn't like you – its, its insane.'

'Your not just a girl Sonny – you are the only one who has never been drawn in my charms, has stood up against me, who actually volunteered to be a friend to me but you lied, all of it was a lie!'

'Chad, please, if you love me please don't jump, for me.' I pleaded with him, extending my reach a little further.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered and he walked forward towards me and grabbed me into a passionate kiss and I felt the urge to kiss him back but he pulled away before I got the chance and then... he jumped.

'CHAD!'

**Hehehe, I have 5 little letters for you d-r-a-m-a RxR please :]**


	6. Chapter 6

'CHAD!' I screamed as he jumped and I threw myself forward and thanks be to God I caught his arm. I could hear the horrified screams coming from below. We were both soaked and our skin was slippery and I could feel myself losing grip on him so I grabbed him with my other hand.

'Let me go Sonny.' He said, his eyes empty and I shook my head.

'I will not let you go Chad Dylan Cooper – I will not let you kill yourself.' I said and I could feel myself slipping slightly over the edge.

'If you don't let go Sonny, we'll both fall to our deaths – I want to die, I'm ready to die.' He whispered and I shook my head. Thank God Chad was still holding onto me otherwise I'm sure I would be more at risk of dropping him. I could hear the wails of ambulance sirens and suddenly a couple of the residents were beside me and holding me down so I was less likely to fall, but I wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

'Chad, please come back, please don't... who am I going to fight with every day, who am I going to rely on to make my day more interesting!' I sobbed but I could feel Chad slipping from my grasp as his weight was taking hold. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and it illuminated Chad's features and he was looking straight at me with sad eyes. Even with two people holding onto me, I could feel me slipping forward even further.

'Sonny, this ledge isn't going to hold us both up as well as those two people...I'm sorry.' He said before letting go of my arm and I could no longer hold' him up and I watched in horror as he slipped from my grasp.

'Chad, Chad!'I sobbed as I struggled to hold onto him. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed when I could no longer hold onto him and he fell down to his death. I closed my eyes and sobbed as I was hauled back up and I waited for further screams than there were at the moment but suddenly the person who had helped me gasped.

'They caught him! Miss, they caught him!' she said to me and I gasped and looked over the edge once again and Chad was being helped off one of those trampoline things. I didn't wait another second before running back down the apartment steps and running over to him. He was sobbing and the press was being held back by the coppers.

'Chad!' I cried running towards him but the paramedics stopped me.

'We need to get Mr Cooper to the hospital ma'am,'

'Please, let me accompany him.' I said and the man looked at me before relenting and letting me get in the ambulance. Chad was shaking as he sat down and I sat right next to him but he didn't acknowledge my presence even when I hugged him.

'He's gone into shock miss Munroe.' One of the other lady paramedics said. 'He probably doesn't know what's happening and by the looks of it, you were the person who held him. If you hadn't have done that, he would have died. We only just caught him. By the looks of it, you may want a blanket too.' She said handing me one and I wrapped it around myself. Suddenly there was a mooing sound and I dug into my wet pocket and drew out my miraculously still intact phone.

'Hello?'

'_Sonny, babe, are you alright.'_

'Oh Tom, I'm so glad to hear your voice, I'm fine. I'm just on my way to the hospital with Chad.'

'_Well get well soon but why the hell were you being so stupid and reckless?'_

'Thanks, wait what? How was saving my friends life stupid and reckless.'

'_You could have died as well Sonny, he wanted to end his life, why not just let him.'_

'Tom! How can you say that? You're as bad as my brother! Its weird enough dating someone with the same name as my brother but when you to act just like him it's horrible! I had to save Chad's life, he needs me and I need to help him.'

'_Why?'_

'Why?' I said, angrily stepping out of the ambulance as well arrived at the hospital. I allowed myself to be escorted to A&E while talking to Tom, 'Chad is in emotional pain right now and he's just over reacting. I know he'll regret this and I know he was going to come back but he saved my life too. If he had held on, I may also be dead.'

'_Well good riddance if you were.' _

'How dare you Tom, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I never knew how horrid you could be.'

'_Well since we're broken up, I guess I can tell you that I slept with your sister, Gemma and your friends Nancy and Florence._' He said.

'YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER! SHE'S BLOODY UNDERAGE!'

'_See ya Sonny_.' He said and with that the line went dead. I texted my mum immediately about the situation and she texted back immediately saying she would have Tom arrested. I guessed Gemma would be grounded for years. Even I hadn't slept with Tom and how could Gemma do that to me, she knew how much I loved him... or perhaps I just liked the fact of believing that I was in love with him. What if the real person that I loved was in front of me and had just tried to kill himself over me? Did I love Chad Dylan Cooper?

Suddenly I was brought back to reality when the nurse took my temperature and put me in some hospital clothes so that I wouldn't get hypothermia. The same occurred with Chad and we were asked to stay the night, Chad for three, and we were put in a room with two beds, just for Chad and I. Chad hadn't said another word and a nurse was sitting in the corner of the room. Chad had been put under the standard procedure of 72 hour suicide watch and I sat next to him as he just sat on his bed staring at a random piece of wall.

'Chad, talk to me.' I said softly but I got no response.

'I don't think he'll be talking much Miss.' The nurse said sadly and I shook my head, refusing to believe it.

'I'll make him talk.' I said and I climbed onto his bed and sat on my knees in front of him, 'Chad, please... you're scaring me.' There was still no response, 'Tom and I broke up Chad, apparently he was sleeping with my sister and some friends of mine back is Wisconsin and I think I realised something. I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper, I just can't believe it took something this big and horrific to make me realise it. Chad, if I lost you I don't know what I'd do.' I said even though it felt like I was talking to a brick wall. I took his face in my palms and I leant forward and kissed him softly. His lips were soft but chapped and cold from earlier and when I got no response, the nurse put a hand on my shoulder and signalled that I should go back to my bed.

When I got under the covers, I began to cry softly to myself. My Chad was gone, he was no longer with me. Suddenly the nurse was called out and I could hear them speaking.

'What's up Jill? I can't leave Chad alone for long.'

'He's got Sonny in there with him Diana. Anyway, Dr Rose believes that Mr Cooper has passed the limit of being in shock and is now progressing into the early stages of a nervous breakdown. With the death of his parents only last week, its finally taken its toll. We need to assign someone to look after him.'

'What about Sonny, she loves him – she just admitted it there. Would she be of use?'

'I don't know, I'll check with Mike and we'll have to get her consent. Mr Cooper...' I didn't hear the rest of what she said as I felt a body slide in next to mine and a pair of arms snake their way around my waist before being pulled against someone's chest. I gasped and turned my head to see Chad just lying next to me, holding me to his chest and gazing off into the far distance.

'Chad?' I whispered but once again I got no response. But being in his arms was better than nothing I suppose and I drifted off quickly into a deep slumber.

**Awww, so Chad didn't die :) lets try and make 80 reviews so please review because that means another update and thanks to all my lovely reviewers already, you've made my day ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning in Chad's arms. I nestled into his chest but there was still no response. I looked upwards towards his face and saw that he was in exactly the same position as last night and it was starting to freak me out.

'Chad, talk to me or... or... or I'll never speak to you again.' I threatened, praying that it would work and it did. He blinked and looked down at me before a small smile crept onto his lips and I let out a sigh of relief.

'I couldn't sleep.' He whispered and I shifter so I could speak to him.

'Not at all?'

'Why didn't you let me die? I want to die so bad.' He said beginning to cry and I held his face in my hands and looked in his eyes.

'Chad, remember when I said that I wanted to be your friend?' he nodded,' well I can't be that to you anymore.'

'What!' he said, panicking.

'Because it's now so much more than that; I want to be more than your friend.' I whispered as I continued to look into his eyes. 'I love you Chad. I've denied it for so long but yesterday made me realise. It hit me like a tonne of bricks. I thought I'd lost you when you fell.' I began to cry and suddenly I felt a soft pair of lips kiss away my tears. 'Chad please promise that you will never do that to me again.' I sobbed against his chest and he nodded.

'I promise.'

'They think your on the verge of a nervous breakdown Chad – I overheard it last night.' I sniffed and Chad stroked my hair.

'I'll try not to be.' He said, his voice soothing to my ears. I hugged him tighter.

'Maybe I should quit acting, just to be with you and look after you... make sure you don't do anything stupid.' I said, searching his eyes and he shook his head.

'Don't quit, it should be me who quits. Perhaps I'll just go back to making noodles like I did before I began acting.' He mumbled.

'You made noodles?'

'Yeah, it was a family business.' Chad groaned and I giggled.

'I think it's cute.' And he gave me a look but I just smirked and kissed his nose, something which he took for granted and immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. And then he pulled away.

'What's wrong?'

'You have a boyfriend Sonny?'

'Don't you remember what I told you last night?'

Chad shook his head, 'The last thing I can remember is being shoved in an ambulance and then everything's a blur. But I do remember hearing you cry and that's when I came over to you.' He said and I smiled sadly.

'Tom and I broke up because he was being an ass about you plus the fact that he had slept with my sister but he can go to hell.' I said, frowning and Chad held me closer.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be because if that never happened I wouldn't be with you.' I grinned. 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift – that's why its called the present Chad.' I grinned before kissing him softly again.

'I have to go now Sonny.' He said sadly and he got up.

'What, why?' I cried sitting up and I gasped when I saw two men in white coats standing by the door.

'Chad you aren't crazy – your fine, your speaking normally.'

'It's just until I get better. They're going to help me Sonshine and you can visit me every day in the mental health ward. I need help Sonny, and as much as I hate to say it, you can't help me.' He said before kissing my forehead and turning towards the men. One of them took his arm and led him away. They couldn't take him away, he was fine

**RXR please :] **


	8. Chapter 8

'I'm not snoring!' I cried, opening my eyes and I took in my surroundings. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and I was in Chad's dressing room and he was still sound asleep on my lap. I let out a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream! Chad hadn't been taken away from me or tried to kill himself thank God. But had there been any truth in the dream itself? Did I love Chad? Did he love me like he had in the dream?

Suddenly I heard the buzzing of my phone. I guess that's what I woke up to. I picked it up and saw the caller ID was Tom.

'Heya babe.' I smiled and there was silence on the receiving end, 'Tom are you still there?' I asked and all I heard were deep breaths.

'I can't do this anymore Sonny.' He whispered and I gulped.

'Can't do what?'

'Sonny – I can't handle a long distance relationship. I hardly ever get to speak to you because you're always busy acting and if your not busy then your busy writing or your in an interview or your too tired. I can't handle that so I'm sorry. It's 5:10 now so I have to get ready for school now Sonny so bye.' He said.

'Tom!' I said, my voice cracking as the line went dead and I began to cry and I think that's what woke Chad up.

'Sonny, what, what time is it?' he asked and I looked at him as he stretched.

'It's about quarter past three in the morning.' I mumbled, wiping my eyes so he couldn't see that I had been crying and he shot up.

'3 in the morning! Crap, I have to go home and change so I can be ready for tomorrow. Mum will kill me if she finds out...' he trailed off and even in the dark I saw the realisation that his mother was no longer around to tell him off hit him.

'Just stay at the studios for the night – I mean you have your own private bathroom and bedroom and you just have to wear your MacKenzie Falls outfit tomorrow.' I yawned and he sighed and nodded.

'I guess so Munroe.'

'Look Chad, if we're gonna be friends you've got to stop calling me Munroe – It's Sonny. Son. Ay.' I said and he huffed.

'Fine,' he mumbled and I grinned.

'Fine,'

'Good,'

'Good,' I looked at him mischieviously as he realised where this was going.

'Good,' he shot back.

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'GOOD!'

'So are we good?'

'Oh we are so good Chad Dylan Cooper.' I laughed hugging him. At first he tensed but then melted into the embrace. 'Chad.' I whispered in his ear and he pulled away and looked at me.

'What?'

'You won't ever try to kill yourself again like I don't know jumping off a building or something.' I bit my lip, 'it's just I had a really horrible dream and, and you tried to kill yourself because of me yet you survived and was like a zombie and then the men in white coats took you away.' I said, my voice getting quieter and tears welling up in my eyes and his gaze on me softened.

'I promise that I will never, ever try and kill myself again Sonny. I am so glad that you found me tonight, well yesterday night, early this morning, whatever but now that I've got something worth holding onto, I'm not going to let it go,' he grinned hugging me. Was he saying that because he loved me or was just being a friend to me?

'Well, I guess you'd better get to sleep and I should go finish the paperwork I left back in the prop house.' I said and I kissed his cheek softly and suddenly my break up with Tom didn't really matter or hurt as much as I thought it did. I felt butterflies in my stomach and left and went back to the prop house.

**CHAD POV**

OMG, OMG, Sonny kissed my cheek! She kissed my cheek! I placed a hand gingerly on the spot in which she kissed it and smiled goofily. Wait, get a hold of yourself Chad Goldfarb! Sonny's only your friend, a friend in secret would be a better description. She's only kissing your cheek out of pity! She doesn't return your feelings.

'What am I talking about!' I whispered to myself. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't chase girls, girls chase him! I sighed and made my way to my private bathroom to get ready for bed. When I finally got into my bed at the studios, I snuggled into the duvet with my teddy, Porridge. Mum and Dad had given him to me when I was a very small kid and I had slept with him ever since. If anyone ever found our that Chad Dylan Cooper takes a bear to work with him in his backpack everyday for good luck, my reputation would be ruined! I opened he pouch on his tummy and pulled out a picture of me mum and dad. It was when we were on holiday in England 6 years ago. Mum wanted to go to a country where she could understand the English being spoken and London happened to be the place we went to. I sighed to myself as I remembered the memory.

'_Chad, look at this!' Mum said, pointing at a man who was doing portraits on the street – the ones where people have big heads and tiny bodies. It was a huge hit in British magazines. This particular guy drew for a magazine called "The Economist", 'come on darling, lets get your portrait done!' she laughed merrily and she kissed my cheek._

'_Mum! Stop it, I'm not a child anymore!'_

'_Chaddy, your 12 years old – besides you'll always be my baby and anyways this may be the last holiday we have a family holiday since you start MacKenzie Falls filming next month.' She said and I sighed and looked at dad._

'_Dad, do I have to get it done?' I whined and he grinned at me and I knew his answer._

'_Do what your mother says Chad.' He said, a twinkle in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and suddenly one of the Englishmen from one of the market stall spoke to us._

_(__**a/n – some people in London speak cockney which unfortunately is dying out :'( so I'm writing how its pronounced so it gives a better description of how it sounds. Try reading it aloud to see how you sound like when speaking cockney :])**_

''_ey, that guy ova there, 'e's one o' the best. In my opinyun that is o course but thats jus me – try it owt for yaself. 'e ain't chargin' much – I think he's chargin' a fiva for a singal portrate, a tenna for a dubbal and twenny quid for a family portrate. 'e does it eva so quick ya know,its amazin' 'ow 'e duz it, eye really dunno. Some o' the owld bill from the nick down tha rode come get their portrates done 'ere. Get some of their copper mates to act as some robba or somethin'. Works a treat tho – anyways, I'll be lettin' you lot get back to ya business,' the man turned away and I jumped when he started yelling, 'GET YA POTA'OES! FREE FOR A POUND! FRESH POTA'OES GOIN' FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLAY!'_

'_Dad, that man spoke really weird.' I mumbled and mum thwacked me playfully on the back of my head._

'_That my son, is what is called cockney english. Some people in East London use it. Personally, I find it fascinating how the cockney language has survived for so long. In fact, I wish I could speak it – now lets go get our portrait done.'_

_Mum laughed and held dad's hand before ruffling my hair and leading us over to the man. We got our portrait done and straight afterwards we took loads of pictures. During our visit to London we visited the British museum, Madam Tussuards wax museum and I was amazed at how realistic it looked. There was a model of a guy taking a picture and I thought he was real so I stepped out of his way and apologised to him. Mum laughed when she saw me. (__**a/n this actually happened to me lol)**__We also visited the Tate Modern, St Pauls Cathedral, Big Ben, the tower of London, the London Dungeons which scared the crap out of me I almost wet myself. We visited Nelson's column, the houses of parliament, the globe theatre where we saw Romeo and Juliet being performed, Buckinham palace, we rode on the London Eye so we could see everything and finally we visited 10 Downing Street and I stood outside with the policeman. _

I smiled at the memory. It was the best holiday I had ever had with my family, and also partly because it was the last holiday we had as a family. With me working so much and mum and dad focusing on making my career, we didn't have time for holidays. Both of my parents were working so I had to take turns on going on holiday with them. I think going to London was the last time I had left the country not to go on business. I sighed and looked at the picture of the three of us standing by one of the guards at Buckingham palace. Its fascinating how the soldiers are trained to stay in the same position for hours without moving or getting distracted. I chuckled to myself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**So I'm taking it in Chad POV now – I may switch back to Sonny – that is undecided :] big twist and I bet you didn't see Chapter 2 till 7 being all a dream ha ha ha RxR please :] We're at 100 already and this makes me very happy. There will not be another update until I real 120 reviews :) please and thank you for reviews  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to Sonny sitting on the end of my bed playing connect 4 on her iPhone.

'Sonny?' I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

'Morning sleepy head.' She turned around, turning off her phone.

'What are you doing here?' I yawned and she smiled at me.

'I'm here to take you on a fun day out.' She said to me and I groaned and pulled my covers over my head. Suddenly she began bouncing on my bed to an extent that she was hoisting me into the air.

'SONNY!' I yelped, my wrists starting to throb from yesterday. 'SONNY STOP!' I screamed, now in agony and she stopped immediately and pulled the covers back.

'Chad, I'm so sorry.' She said stroking my hair, 'Oh god, I've hurt you haven't I, I'm so sorry.' She said and I felt some of her tears fall onto her face.

'Hey don't cry Sonny, I'm fine.' I said, sitting up and wiping her tears away with my thumbs and when she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, I melted and immediately got lost in her eyes. Was it just me or were we getting closer to one another? I briefly glanced at her lips before looking back into her now flickering eyes. I also closed my eyes and just as we were about to kiss, there was a knock on the door. My eyes flew open and I cleared my throat and backed away from Sonny before throwing on a dressing gown and waking towards the door, leaving her blinking and looking dazed. I sighed and opened the door to see Tawni.

'Sonny hasn't finished the paperwork, she's not at home or in the prop house so she's got to be here.' Tawni said, barging in

'Hey you can't just barge into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room.' I said and she raised an eyebrow.

'First off, this isn't your property – it's Mr Condor's, secondly why aren't you at home and thirdly, why do you look like you just got out of bed.'

'Er... first off, Mr Condor gave this to me, secondly my home is... is having a spring clean and thirdly I did just get out of bed.' I growled and suddenly Sonny stepped into the room.

'Tawni? What are you doing here?'

'Sonny! You _slept_ with Chad Dylan Pooper!' she cried.

'NO!' Sonny and I yelled at the same time.

'You'd better have a good explanation for this Goldfarb.' Blondie spat at me, 'otherwise, I'm going to have to go to see your parents.' She growled and I opened my mouth the yell abuse at her when Sonny slapped her hand over my mouth.

'Before Chad goes on a violent rampage, I came over here because I lost a bet to Chad earlier on this week. As a result of that Tawni, I have to spend the day with Chad now and be his slave. Chad slept in and I came to wake him – I'm sorry that I didn't finish the paperwork completely, I must have fell asleep but I'm sure you guys can finish it now right?'

Blondie growled and nodded. 'But if I hear about anything suspicious, you Chad Dylan Cooper will be the first on my list of suspects.' She hissed before storming off and slamming the door behind her. I watched on my CCTV cameras as she exited Stage 2 before turning back to Sonny.

'Thanks Sonny, I'm not sure what I would have done. I think I would have let the truth slip – I just mis them so much and hearing my proper surname just now...' I trailed off with my voice high and shaky before I sat down and put my hand over my mouth to try and stop myself from crying but I could only stop the noise. Hot trails of liquid rolled down the side of my cheeks and I felt Sonny sit beside me and gently take a hold of my shoulder. She pulled me towards her and I just rested my head on her chest and sobbed quietly. After a while, I stopped crying and just listened to the steady beat of her heart, concentrating just on her heartbeat before she pulled away.

'Now, you go and get up Chad because I am taking you to the Sandyshore Beach.'

'But that's private property! No one's allowed there.' I gasped.

'Except me.' She laughed and she looked at me, 'my uncle owns that beach and he's allowing me to use it to cheer you up, there will be no paparazzi, the views are great and the fresh air will do us both good. Now get your lazy arse in gear and get moving.' She grinned and I shot up and got ready.

An hour and bit later, Sonny pulled up to her uncle's cabin and dumped our stuff in the bedroom before pulling off our disguises and getting into our swimming costumes. When I came out of the bathroom, Sonny was standing there in a yellow and blue polka dot bikini that showed her well defined curves and she looked stunning. In one hand she had a box full of beach game stuff and in her other hand a picnic basket.

'Lets go then.' She grinned and I smiled and took the bag in which spare clothing and sun tan lotion was. She didn't want me carrying anything heavy because of my wrists and she had even bandaged them up again so they wouldn't get infected. I followed her out the door and together we walked down to the sandy beach. We set the items down and Sonny took out a key to unlock a shed which had surf boards and loads of other cool stuff in there.

'Wow Munroe, I never knew your family was rich.'

'Well, it's more my uncle. He came out here to start his own business in advertising when he was 18 and while he was here he fell in love with a 17 year old. He married her when he was 20 and his business took off. He's still with my Aunt Rachel now after 22 years, it's amazing really. I want to have a relationship like that.' She said, her eyes glazing over.

I grinned and grabbed a surf board. 'Race you to the sea!' I called over my shoulder.

'BRING IT ON COOPER!' she yelled back and I took off as fast as my heels could carry me towards the sea.

**RxR please **


	10. Chapter 10

**I've decided to go back to Sonny POV now, I like it better :)**

I laughed as I watched Chad race towards the beach before grabbing a board and running after him. Naturally, he had longer legs but I was a much faster runner and I overtook him in a few second laughing my head off. Just as I was about to jump in the water, I turned around only to see that Chad was lying on the sand face down a few metres back , his board flung out to the side. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving and I gasped when I saw a sharp rock next to his head.

'Chad!' I screamed, dropping my board and running over to him. 'Oh please don't be dead, please don't be dead.' I muttered to myself frantically and I turned him on his back, his eyes were closed and his blonde hair was messed up. 'Chad, please wake up.' I said, shaking him, 'wake up!' my voice cracked and I bent over him crying. Suddenly something snaked around my waist and I sat up suddenly and before I knew it, I was gazing into Chad's crystal blue eyes which were shining mischievously and I gasped when he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the sea.

'CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU PUT ME DOWN!' I yelled angrily but he dumped me in the sea anyway. I then got angrier than I had been before and I stood up, water dripping off my bikini. 'Chad – I thought you had really hurt yourself, you scared the life out of me. Friends don't do stuff like that Chad, it's cruel and despicable and what you did just now was just...' Chad cut me off by hugging me. I sighed and hugged him back. I liked Chad too much to not forgive him and I sighed and pulled away from the embrace.

'I'm sorry Sonny, I won't ever do it again.' He said sincerely and I nodded.

'Thanks Chad.' I said and I smiled at him. 'Now lets go surfing!' I grabbed my board up and together Chad and I rode the waves, getting wet and the first time, I had seen Chad genuinely happy for the first time since I'd met him. He didn't care that his hair was wet and messy and that he was screaming like a loon and I watched as he lost his balance and jumped off his board, doing a canon ball in the wave. I laughed as I just rode through the tunnel of the wave.

After our surfing session, I put a sarong around my waist and Chad and I sat down for our picnic.

'That was the best activity ever!' Chad said, munching on a ham sandwich hungrily and I grinned.

'You were really good for a beginner Chad.' I said, crunching down on an apple.

'I have never felt so free in my life, the waves were just amazing.' He babbled.

'And your hair is totally wack.' I grinned but Chad just looked at me.

'Who cares about my hair, you are the best friend ever!' he hugged me tight and I melted into the embrace. His sun kissed skin smelt of the salty water mixed with his cologne and I hugged him back, just to keep the smell. When we drew back, Chad helped himself to another sandwich and I chuckled quietly to myself that Chad didn't care how bad his hair looked but then again, it was kind of sexy how it clung to his face and was sticking out in all areas.

'So what shall we do now?' Chad asked, after lunch.

'Well I think we should let our food settle before we start running around again.' I smiled and he nodded.

'How about a walk along the beach, I mean it's quite a long part of the coast your uncle owns.' Chad said and I nodded.

'Then lets go for a walk.' I nodded and I began to walk along the sand when suddenly Chad took my hand and I smiled at him. To me this was more like boyfriend/girlfriend thing but then again we weren't dating. A pang of hurt hit me just then as I remembered Tom as much as I liked Chad and what the dream had revealed to me, I did miss him. Tom was so sweet and caring, he always knew what to say when I was down and he used to spontaneously turn up at the house with a bunch of flowers.

'Sonny, are you OK?' Chad asked, breaking me out of thought and I realised that a couple of tears had strayed down my face.

'Yeah, I was thinking of someone.'

'Who was it?'

'No one important,' I shrugged. I didn't want the same thing to happen in the dream but Chad wouldn't let it go.

'They must have been important enough to make you cry.'

'Chad, if your going to be friends with someone, you should know that if they don't want to talk about something you shouldn't pry.' I snapped at him and he let go of my hand. I instantly felt a coldness there. Oh, I was so confused, on the one hand I wanted to be with Chad but on the other I wanted nothing more than to get back with Tom.

'I'm sorry Sonny, its just that – well I don't like seeing you sad.' He said quietly.

'It's OK. Tom isn't of any importance to me.' I said, my voice growing higher and then I realised that I had just told him who it was.

'Is your brother giving you grief?' Chad asked and I let out a sigh of relief. For once this was a good situation for my brother and ex to have the same name.

'Er... yeah,' I said smiling but I think Chad saw straight through me.

'Come on Sonny, you can talk to me.'

I sighed and caved at his big blue puppy dog eyes.

'Tom is my brother, but I also dated someone called Tom and he broke up with me this morning. I miss him so much and walking along the beach with you, you know hand in hand, just reminded me of him. I'm so confused right now.' I said, covering my face and plonking myself on the sand. I felt Chad sit beside me.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt like that.' He said and I could kind of pick out a bit of hurt and disappointment in his voice. 'But why are you confused?'

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. 'Because of you.' I looked out into the waves and managed to catch Chad's surprised expression.

'Me?'

'Yes, being with you and hanging out with you is great but we're only friends, you are filling the space that I want Tom to be in. I want to do these things with Tom but then I can't help wonder what it would be like if we were dating and then I get reminded of Tom and I...' I trailed off as Chad pulled me closer to him and just hugged me. 'If I dated you Chad, I would feel you were the rebound guy, plus with all this drama it just get so... so confusing.' I sighed and Chad nodded.

'I'm sorry Sonny.'

'It's alright Chad and don't ponder on it. I'm going to call Tom tonight and see if there's any way of reconciling our relationship.' I said, getting up and brushing myself down.

'Oh.' Chad said dejectedly. He didn't like me like that did he? I bit my lip and looked down at him.

'Come on Chad, we have to finish our walk.' I grinned and I held out my hand. Chad looked at me and smiled before taking my hand but I couldn't help notice that as we walked along the beach, Chad said far less, he was more distant and his grip on my hand was much looser. Had this thing with Tom freaked him out?

We did a couple more activities before watching the sun set on the beach. The sight was beautiful and as we sat in silence I could see Chad staring at me from the corner of my eye.

'It's beautiful isn't it.' I breathed and he continued to look at me as he responded.

'Yes, you are I mean it is.' He said, quickly diverting his gaze to the sunset. 'I wish everyday could be like this.' He added and I looked at him.

'Well unfortunately it can't Chad. Life moves on and we have no choice but to move with it.'

'Well I can still wish it.' Chad sulked and I giggled and punched his shoulder lightly.

'Me too.' I said, genuinely meaning it. 'I guess I'd better take you home.' I said and Chad froze up.

'I... I can't go home. Not yet, I'm just going to stay at the studios for a bit.'

'Chad...'

'Sonny, I can't face going there alone.' He said, his voice cracking and I sighed.

'Wait one sec.' I said and I took out my phone and called my mum. 'Heya mum, I'm gonna be saying at Chad's for a bit so don't worry if you come back from Wisconsin and I'm not there. Say hi to dad for me, bye.' I left on her voicemail and Chad looked at me.

'Thank you Sonny.'

'It's what friends do for each other.' I shrugged and drove back to the studio so Chad could pick up his car and I could follow him home.

**RxR please :] I've got some serious school work to do so it may be a while till I update so review to motivate me for the next chapter please and thank you :] **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry, I forgot to credit hoperocks98 for Chad tripping over in the previous chapter :O**

When entering Chad's house or should I say, mansion, Chad showed me to the guest suite carrying my bags that I had collected from my house and I gasped as I entered my room, marvelling at its beauty. The room was massive, there was a huge en suite bathroom, a king size four poster bed that you had to climb a couple of stairs to get to, a tabled and chairs and a walk in wardrobe. There was also a balcony that overlooked his beautiful gardens.

'Wow Chad, this view, this room... it's beautiful.' I whispered as Chad placed my bags on the marble floor.

'Only the best for my... friend.' He said and I looked at him.

'Chad? Are you OK?'

'Oh, it's nothing. Well I'll let you put you unpack. I'll be in my room, it's just two corridors down with a big CDC star painted on it, you really can't miss it.' He chuckled to himself before retreating out like a butler would and closing the doors. When the sound of his footsteps died out, I squealed and ran to my bed and the first thing I did was jump on it – it was so bouncy and awesome! I then decided to put all my stuff away and just as I had finished and I was about to call Tom, the door opened.

'Hey Sonny.' Chad said and he sat down on the sofa.

'Morning.' I grinned, putting my phone back in my pocket, 'I was just about to call Tom. It's 10pm in Wisconsin at the moment.'

'Oh, I'll just go then, hey good luck getting back with your... boyfriend.' He said and I nodded.

'Thanks Chad. Hey, you look awfully tired.' I said, taking note of his drained face and the dark rings forming under his eyes, 'do you want to lie down.'

'I think I may go to bed actually – you taking me to the beach has worn me out, I haven't done that much activity in a long, long time.' He chuckled. 'Goodnight Sonny.' He said, quickly giving me a hug and then yawning as he left. I smiled and got ready for bed myself before going downstairs in my Pauly and Pals pyjamas and calling Tom.

'_Hello?'_

'Tom, it's me – Sonny.'

'_Oh Sonny - hi.'_

'Tom I miss you so much, please, please, please don't give up on our relationship after 6 months.' I was practically begging over the phone.

'_Sonny, I told you – I can't handle a long distance relationship.'_

'You can't handle one or you won't handle one.' I sighed and there was a silence on the phone.

'_I'm sorry Sonny, but we can't get back together.'_

'Tom...' I said, my voice cracking, 'I'll come back to Wisconsin, I'll drop everything... I love you.' I whispered and I heard Tom breathing down the line.

'_You would come home, just for me.'_

'Anything for you Tom.'

'_Sonny... I can't ask you to give up your dream but I can say yes to getting back together because I love you too.'_

'Bye Tom, and thank you – I'm coming home for Independence Day in a couple of weeks, so I'll see you then?'

'_Yes, bye babe – I love you.'_

'Love you more, bye Tom.' I giggled and I hung up the phone and I turned around to see a whisp of blonde hair disappear from behind the door. I frowned and got up to see Chad racing up the stairs. I suddenly felt a bit guilty because I knew that I had feelings for Chad somewhere deep down and now Chad had heard my entire conversation. I sighed and decided to take a tour around his place. I walked around admiring the rooms like the living room, dining room, trophy room and the pool. I turned around the corner to see there was a narrow door with a sign saying "Chad's Music Room". I looked around me and opened the door. I turned on the light to see a piano in the middle of the room surrounded by sheets and sheets of music and guitars. I gasped and walked over to the piano and brushed my fingers over the ivory keys. On the surface of the piano was a song entitled _Wouldn't Change A Thing_. Luckily the lyrics had been placed under the manuscript and their notes. I looked at the chorus and sang it to myself

_'Like fire and rain  
You can __drive me__ insane  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
We're like different stars  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing'_

I was surprised at how good this was and it kind of related to Chad and me and how weird our relationship was with each other, only this one was more romantic. Suddenly I felt eyes on me.

'It's a duet you know.' Chad's voice said and I whirled around and blushed when I saw him standing there in his pyjamas.

'Chad, I'm sorry – this song is really good.' I said, flustered and he smiled and picked up the guitar.

'Sing it with me.' He said and he began to play and I looked down at the music and started to sing but he also sang with me and together, I had to admit, we sounded great.

(_Sonny, __**Chad,**__**Both)**_

'_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know __how to get__ there  
It's like  
__**(She's way too serious)**__  
All he wants is to chill out  
__**(She's always in a rush)**__  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
__**(And interrupting)**__  
Like he doesn't even care  
__**(Like she doesn't even care)**___

You,  
_**me**__  
We're __face to face__  
__**But we don't see eye to eye**__  
Like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)  
**__You can __drive me__ insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**__  
__**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**__We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**__  
__**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
**__(Why does he try to read my mind?)  
__**I try to read her mind**__  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
__**She tries to pick a fight**__  
__**To get attention**__  
__**That's what all of my friends say  
**__(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,  
__**me**__  
We're __face to face__  
__**But we don't see eye to eye**__  
Like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)  
**__You can __drive me__ insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**__  
__**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**__We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**When I'm yes, she's no  
**__When I hold on, he just lets go  
__**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
**__  
We're like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)  
**__You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)  
**__**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)  
**__**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**__  
__**But I can't stay mad at you for**__**anything**__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**__We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing'**_

When the song ended, I looked at Chad, shocked.

'You've got a really good voice Sonny, you should show it off more.' He said, smiling slightly.

'Chad, this song... it's amazing – you have rare talent.'

'Thanks, I was going to be a singer if acting didn't do the trick.' He said, his ears going slightly red as he blushed.

'Seriously, we should show this to Mr Condor – he's bound to have contacts and we could record this together.'

'You think?'

'Yeah, of course! Plus, why didn't you tell me you wrote, sang and played music! Your like a genious!'

'Um... it was like a secret. I figured it would ruin my rep.'

'I say its time to change your reputation, starting tomorrow. You should go in tomorrow with a smile on your face and be nice to everyone on the lot.' I said, nodding and he chuckled.

'It's not that easy Sonny – no one likes a bad boy turned good.'

'We can change that and alright, perhaps don't be nice to everyone but start by doing this song and if you do it with me, it's bound to look good right, Hollywood's good girl and bad boy are friends?' I said, adrenaline rushing through.'

'Alright, we'll go to the office tomorrow.' He grinned and I hugged him. 'Now show me some more of your stuff.' I said and I studied him intently as he played his songs and sang them to me. I took it his features, how his brow creased slightly as he concentrated, how his hair just fell over his face gently and how his hands moved fluently over the neck of the guitar or the piano keys. The single halogen light that lit the room was situated on the piano and it shined on him as he played and sang and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watched him. When the clock struck 10:30 I decided that now was the time to go to bed.

'Perhaps, we should go to bed now.' I whispered and he nodded.

'Yeah, so how'd it go with Tom?'

'We're... back together now.' I said, realising that that sentence meant nothing to me. Chad's song described us perfectly and I think I loved him but of course I couldn't go out with him now. He was hurting and I was with Tom again. I smiled at him and he nodded.

'That's good.' He said half heartedly and I chuckled bitterly.

'Yeah, I guess it is.' I said before giving Chad a hug. 'Goodnight Chad.' I said before walking up to my bedroom and slipping into bed, just remembering how our voices harmonised with one another before finally drifting off to sleep.

**RxR please – the song is Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Everyone excited for that's so sonny? I know I am :] previews look great x**


	12. Chapter 12

'You two are very good together.' Mr Condor said to us in his office after we sang Chad's song to him. 'I tell you what, I'll ask a colleague of mine to come down and listen to you perform and he'll give you the verdict. I'm glad to see that you two have put your difference behind you and well done to you Chad for writing a song that describes you two so perfectly.' He said and I noticed Chad's ears go red. I figured that somehow, being the surprising person he is, instead of his blush appearing on his cheeks, it was his ears that went red. I smiled to myself as Chad and I were asked to leave.

When we left the office, I hugged Chad. 'Well done.' I smiled and he nodded.

'Thanks and well done yourself.' He said, giving me a lopsided grin. 'Well, I'd best go back to the set.' He said, backing away and I nodded.

'I'll see you later Chad.' I smiled and waved before turning around and making my way to the prop house. I was greeted with Nico and Grady eating meatball sandwiches.

'You're eating meatball sandwiches at 10.30 in the morning?' I asked and Nico nodded, greasy tomato sauce around his mouth.

'It's meatball Monday Sonny, nothing better to do than eat meatball sarnies.' Nico said and I scrunched my nose up in disgust and Grady just shrugged and stuffed more into his mouth.

'I'm sorry, did you want some?' he asked me, handing up a dripping sandwich and I shrugged.

'What the heck, it's meatball Monday right?' I laughed before eating one myself and after rehearsals, I entered my dressing room alongside Tawni and Zora.

'So Sonny, how's life?' Zora asked and I turned around.

'It's good thanks, I was just about to text my boyfriend actually.'

'You have a boyfriend!' both Tawni and Zora cried out and I nodded.

'Yes, is something wrong with that? We've been dating six months.' I said, raising an eyebrow, a knot which felt like a thousand elastic bands tied together, began to form in my stomach as I said it. I was in love with Chad but was dating Tom.

'What about Chad!' Zora cried out.

'What about him?' I inquired.

'You two have so much chemistry and are always flirting! It's like you two were made for each other!' Zora cried and Tawni whined.

'I can't believe that you have a boyfriend and I don't! I mean, I'm prettier than you, I'm smarter, well maybe not that but I'm definitely more pretty and fashionable than you and I deserve a boyfriend. Trey Brothers was useless, despite his gorgeous English accent.' Tawni fluttered off into a fantasy and I rolled my eyes.

'I thought you guys hated Chad?' I said and Zora shrugged.

'We don't have to like him, but if you dated him we'd be fine but you've got a beau so it's not gonna happen, right?'

'Erm, right.' I said, trying to reassure myself rather than Zora.

_**Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper please report to Mr Condor's office in 10 minutes thank you**_

'Oh Sonny, what did you do now?' Zora teased.

'Ooooo, maybe she'll get fired!' Tawni squealed and I rolled my eyes.

'I am here Tawni,'

'Ah, but you should be on your way to Mr Condor's office.' Tawni smirked and I rolled my eyes and went to pick up Chad. I knocked on his dressing room and when there was no response, I frowned and opened the door slightly and gasped when I saw Chad on his floor, crying as he held a razor in one hand and a photo of his family in the other.

'Chad! You promised!' I cried, slamming the door shut and running over to him. I inspected his untouched wrists anyway before he dropped the razor and sobbed into my neck.

'I'm sorry Sonny, I'm so sorry. I just... we were filming and it was about the death of Mackenzie's mother and it just...'

'Shhh, I'm here now.' I said, rocking him gently, 'but we're needed in Mr Condor's office.' I whispered and Chad nodded. He quickly cleared himself up and we walked briskly to Mr Condor's office. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Mr Condor and another man.

'Ah, Ms Munroe, Mr Cooper – this is the colleague of mine, Mr Charles Samson. So perform your song.' Mr Condor ordered and we nodded and sang again. When we finished Mr Samson was smiling and he got up.

'Consider yourself signed. I'll send a limo to pick you up when you finish filming and you'll go straight to the studio and record your single. We'll put it out and see the sales but knowing your fans Mr Cooper, I'm sure that your fans will buy a copy and Ms Munroe, I'm sure your voice will take you far too.' He said and Chad and I hugged each other laughing and suddenly Mr Condor started laughing.

Chad, Mr Samson and I gawked at him – Mr Condor, laughing? It was like living to another millennium .

'What?' Mr Condor said, his mood changing suddenly and we al remained silent. 'Go one, get out!' he said and Chad and I left the office.

'Well, how does it feel to know that your music is going to be recorded?' I asked him and he smiled.

'Great, it's good to know I have a project to do. Hopefully it will distract me from...' he put his head down and swallowed before looking up at me with a forced smile. 'Well, it will keep me busy.'

'Come here.' I whispered, opening my arms and Chad eagerly accepted my embrace. He buried his face in my neck and I smiled to myself as I held him close. Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Chad and I jumped apart.

'What are you two doing?'

**RxR please and thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

'What the hell Sonny, I thought you wanted to get back together?'

'Tom? What are you doing here?' I gasped and Chad took another step backwards from me.

'When I called you to break up with you, I was on a school trip and yesterday when we got back together, I planned to stay an extra week - I even cleared it with the principle Sonny! I come here to surprise you but instead I find you cheating on me!'

'Tom, it's not what it looks like – Chad and I are just friends! We just had a meeting with Mr Condor and his colleague and got a record deal! We were hugging because of that!' I cried, running towards him but Tom pushed me away.

'Don't touch me!'

'Tom, hugging another guy is not cheating! How many girls do you hug?'

'It's different.' Tom argued and I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside so Mr Condor wouldn't hear us arguing.

'How? How is it different? Because I'm a girl and therefore I'm not allowed to have guy friends.'

'Exactly!' Tom yelled.

'Oh yeah – I can't believe I ever loved you!' I spat and suddenly he hit me. It wasn't just a smack it was a proper thwack that threw me to the floor with a split lip and a bright red turning blue bruise. My heart was pounding in my ears and my vision blurred with tears.

'OI!' I heard Chad yell and I blinked away the tears and licked my lip, tasting the blood in my mouth. 'How DARE you hit her!' he yelled.

'Oh look Sonny, you're _lover_ is here but he can't save you!' Tom sneered at me and as he raised his fist again, Chad managed to grab his arm and throw him down against the hood of someone's car, just like a police officer would.

'Don't you ever come near her again.' I heard him threaten. 'SECURITY!' he yelled and suddenly a load of security guards came and hauled Tom away and before I had even registered what was happening, Chad picked me up bridal style and took me to his dressing room. He set me down on the sofa and began to tend to my wounds.

'Chad...'

'Shhh, don't speak.' He said softly, pressing some ice to my cheek and I hissed in pain. 'I'm sorry Sonny, I'm so, so, so, sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry about, you rescued me,' I said, flexing my jaw slightly.

'But I should have followed and stopped it sooner.'

'You're here now.'

'Sonny, do you think that we could you know, ever be more than friends?' he asked timidly and I looked at him and smiled sadly.

'Why do you ask?'

'Oh, because um...' Chad rubbed the back of his neck, 'because... look - can I take you out, you know, to help get you over Tom and...'

'Chad, it's very sweet but I don't think I'll be having a boyfriend for a while – every guy I've ever dated has turned out to be a jerk, I just want someone who notices things! For once in my fricking life I want someone who is nice and won't treat me like crap! I do have feelings for you Chad but I can't... I need someone who won't turn jerk-o-maniac on me in seconds!' I burst into tears and tucked my knees under my chin.

'I do notice things Sonny and I'm not a jerk and I'... I'm different.' Chad said and I sighed and looked away.

'Oh yeah, then what colour are my eyes?' I sighed, and I felt him sit down next to me and take my hand. He didn't make me look at me and from the corner of my eye I saw Chad smiling into the distance.

'Well at a first glance, you're eyes are brown,' he started and I sighed. He had looked into my eyes millions of time. Trust me to pick an easy question but I did not expect what he would say next, 'but when the light hits them, they change to amber and if you look really closely around the iris the colour is pure honey' although Chad couldn't see my face my facial expressions were that of shock. Chad's words were so amazing, wonderful and beautiful, 'And Sonny, when you look into the sun they almost look green – that's my favourite part.' He finished and I turned to face him.

'Chad...' I breathed quietly.

'So how did I do?'

'I would have settled for brown but you just make that sound dull.' I said and I watched as he picked both of my hands up in his.

'Sonny – you have been the best friend to me, you have helped me now let me help you!' Chad said and I nodded.

'Well, let me get cleaned up and we'll do something publically together.' I laughed and he hugged me, being very mindful of my cheek, which still hurt like crazy. 'I just can't believe the guy I loved hit me so hard!' I said whilst applying foundation to my cheek

'Has he ever hit you before?' Chad asked me and I shook my head.

'No, that's why I was so surprised – I really thought...well I don't know what to think anymore,' I sniffed, drying my hands on a towel.

'Hang on, aren't we going to Mr Samson's studio in an hour?' Chad asked and I smacked my head.

'Oh yeah, I totally forgot.'

'Well lets do something here, while we wait.'

'But we're supposed to be filming.'

'I don't hear our names being called.' Chad grinned and I laughed and sat back down on the sofa. Chad took my shoes off and began to rub my feet. It felt so good that I couldn't help but let out a tiny low moan, thank god only I could hear it.

'Enjoying it Sonny?' he grinned and I sighed – he had heard me.

'Yeah, it's like heaven to be honest. You should consider being a masseuse too.' I laughed as he continued to rub my feet. Before I knew it our hour was up and we made our way to the studios to record our song.

When we arrived back at Chad, he picked me up at the waist and twirled me around.

'That went amazing! I am so proud of us!' he laughed and I grinned and put my arms around his neck lazily when he put me down.

'And I'm proud of you Chad.' I grinned. Suddenly everything went very quiet and despite our surroundings, I felt as if the only this to concentrate on was Chad and my breath got hitched in my throat when he gingerly moved his head forward and just as our lips were about to touch, the doorbell rang. Chad looked at me and smiled.

'Just hold on to that thought.' He smiled and I grinned as he answered the door. I peeked around to corner to see a thin, blonde haired, blue eyes woman that beared a surprising resemblance to Chad standing in the doorway.

'May I help you?' Chad asked and I frowned. This woman looked far too much like Chad. I looked to my left to see the family portrait above the fireplace. Chad was standing next to his parents but something was wrong. Chad's father had black hair and brown eyes and his mother had red hair and blue eyes and their features looked nothing like Chad's. I turned back to the woman and Chad and gulped when she answered his question

'Yes, I'm your mother.'

**RXR please**


	14. Chapter 14

'Excuse me? What!' Chad yelped.

'Chad, it's been so long.' She whispered and I stepped out.

'Chad, I think you'd better let her in.' I said, holding onto his arm and the lady smiled.

'Please Chad, I have a lot to tell you.'

'Well first off you can explain as to how you are my mother since she died last week in a car crash.' Chad growled, tears pricking his eyes and I slipped my hand into his. We stepped aside and led Chad's "mother" in before leading her into the sitting room. She sat down on the sofa and Chad and I sat opposite her.

'Chad, please don't interrupt me whilst I explain, please leave your questions till I've finished. First off I'd best tell you my name. My name is Eleanor Yvonne Cooper and when I was fifteen years old, I was a screw up; I smoked, I drunk, I prostituted my body and I even did drugs. When I was fifteen, I became pregnant with you Chad and during my pregnancy I decided I was going to change so I could be a good mother to you. However my father, god bless his soul, decided that I was unfit to have you and tried to have me get an abortion but I refused so I kept you.' She said and I was shocked at this and from what I could see, so was Chad.

'When you were born, my older sister - my _perfect_ older sister - Joan had married that Goldfarb guy and as they were unable to have children, you were taken away from me and given to _her_. I remember crying myself to sleep every night knowing that my baby boy had been taken away and given to her. She said it was karma for me and that I wasn't allowed to contact you until you were 18 years old, they said they would tell you on your birthday but obviously they didn't. When I watched you leave I promised myself that I would change my life so that I would be able to give you a life that I couldn't give you when I was 15 and I am so, so, so, sorry Chad.' She said and I think she had finished.

'So what your saying is that the people I loved and called mother and father lied to me all my life!'

'I'm not saying what they did was right because I know that Joan loved you as her own son.'

'You're lying! You're just a crazed fan'

'Chad! I'm not lying. Since the day you've gone I've had this locket with me ever since I was 15 years old!' Eleanor cried, bringing out the locket and opening it to show her as a teenage holding a very cute baby just like Chad. Chad took it with trembling hands and stared at the picture.

'It proves nothing!' he persisted and Eleanor fell to her knees.

'Chad, you have to believe me – I am your mother, that's where your stage name comes from Chad Dylan Cooper, you are a Cooper not a Goldfarb, please, please, please! You have to believe me.'

'I'm sorry... I just can't.' Chad said before handing back the necklance. 'I'm sorry that you lost your son but I can assure you that I am NOT him!' Chad turned around and I looked at Eleanor.

'Perhaps it's best if you leave Ms Cooper. Chad will calm down eventually.'

Ms Cooper didn't respond with speech but she sang.

'_Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true_

Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true

There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes

Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true'

I was entranced by her voice and I looked at Chad who had frozen. He turned around slowly and gulped.

'That song... it's familiar.' He said slowly, eyeing her suspciously

'It should be. When you were three years old, I visited you in the dead of night when you were crying. I used to watch you from outside the house, watching my baby grow up until you guys moved to California. My sister and brother in law were asleep when I finally decided to visit you and I held you in my arms for the first time since your birth and I sang you that song and you fell back to sleep in my arms.' Eleanor was in tears and Chad also looked on the verge of tears.

'Mummy?' he asked and Eleanor nodded and together they embraced each other in a hug and as Chad buried his face in her neck and I saw the look of pure joy on Chad's mother's face as tears ran down her cheeks.

Chad was no longer alone, he had his mother and she was here with him.

'Now, I'd best be on my way back to my hotel. I shall leave you and your friend...'

'Sonny.' I smiled at her.

'Sonny here and I promise I'll visit you tomorrow.' Eleanor Cooper kissed her son's head and exited the doorway.

'Sonny, I'm not an orphan! I'm not an orphan!' he cried out in pure joy and again he swung me around before setting me back on the floor and this time he didn't go slowly, he pulled me straight in for a kiss which soon became passionate and heated.

'Chad, what are you going to do about your aunt and uncle.' I murmured against his lips as I held fists of his clothing in my hand.

'They too are my parents Sonny and I will always love them, even though they didn't tell me by using my mothers surname they kept a piece of her intact with me. I love and appreciate my parents and my mum and I will till the day I die.' Chad grinned, 'and now... am I right in saying that I can add you to that list?' he said and I giggled.

'You can add me to that list any day.' I said flirtatiously and we kissed each other again before I was carried upstairs by Chad.

**RxR please – bet you sooo did not see this twist **


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in Chad's arms the next morning and smiled at his sleeping face. We had fallen asleep in our clothes from last night and I sighed happily as I remembered yesterday. Chad finding out about his true mother, us getting together and the passionate making out on his bed last night that had made me feel so happy.

'Morning.' I whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes and he smiled.

'Good morning.' He whispered back and I leant forward and kissed him softly. My cheek still stunk from yesterday and the bruise was going down, my lip had healed with just a small scab where Tom had hit me. Obviously Chad's kisses had helped it heal.

'We should get ready for work.' I said softly and he closed his eyes and nodded.

'We should, but I don't want to.' Suddenly he flipped me so that he was on top of me and I giggled. 'I'd rather kiss you here all day Sonshine.'

'Really?'

'Yes and stare into your beautiful big brown eyes.' He said, staring right into my eyes before kissing my nose gently then moving to my lips, brushing each corner of my mouth. He then began to trail kisses down the side of my neck and I gasped at the serenity of them. I ran my fingers through his hair as he began to kiss my collarbone, his hands wondering my body and slipping up my t-shirt. I squirmed and sat up.

'Chad!' I squealed and he sat up, his mouth opening and shutting then he went completely red. Not just his ears but his whole face.

'I'm... I'm so sorry – I've never done that before.'

'It's OK Chad, it's just a bit early to take the next step.' I said softly.

'I don't know what came over me Sonny, you were just so beautiful and I love you so much that...' he trailed off and gulped.

'What?' I whispered, 'you love me?'

'Um... yes. I have, for a long time.' He said, scratching the back of his neck.

'Chad,' I giggled, happy tears forming in my eyes, 'I love you too.'

'But, Tom...'

'I only said that because I just felt that I needed to get back with him. When I had that dream the other day, it opened my eyes and I knew I loved you. I love the way you lie to get out of trouble or to make me feel better, I love the way you are so kind to me and I love the way your real with me.'

'Really?' Chad grinned and I pushed my lips back onto his own.

'Really, really.' I said and I laughed when he threw me over his shoulders and ran around the mansion.

* * *

A year passed and Chad and I were more in love than ever, our songs were a hit and I had officially moved in with him when my mum decided to move back to Wisconsin. Chad and Eleanor were very close and she showered him with gifts and took him out all the time but recently she had begun to take him away from me more and more to the fact that I hardly saw him.

I sat in the dark living room with a cup of tea in my hands and 12:30am. I had seen Chad once today after two weeks of only seeing him sleeping in the morning and that was at the studio, which happened to be my last day of filming So Random but once again, he had been whisked away by his mother. But today was different, today I decided to stay up because I didn't have any work tomorrow. I had decided that if Chad didn't decide to spend some more time with me rather than his mother, then it was over. We hadn't had sex in three months and that was on the night of the tween choice awards when he won 12 awards. I jumped when the door opened and was shut quietly. I heard Chad sneaking past the arch that led into the sitting room and I turned on the lamp and swivelled round in the chair.

'Sonny? You're awake?'

'Yes.' I said in a monotone voice.

'Well, um... I'm very tired so you know I'm going to bed.' He said, stretching his arms and letting out a noticeably fake yawn.

'Not tonight Chad, tonight you are going to actually stay with me.'

'Technically it's morning.' Chad said, in an attempt to lighten to mood but it didn't sway me.

'Sit Chad, I'm not in the mood for games or clever puns.' I said and Chad sat down opposite me.

'So talk,' Chad said yawning properly this time.

'I think we need to talk.'

'Wait, are you breaking up with me?' he asked sitting up and paying me proper attention.

'It depends.'

'On what!' he cried and I sighed.

'I don't see you anymore Chad. When your mum...'

'Oh, so I'm not allowed to see my mother now?' he spat and I closed my eyes.

'Just let me finish Chad. When your mum came and you two began to bond, I was so pleased for you but in the last 6 months, I have hardly seen you and I'm sick of it. I miss you making love to me all night, I miss you just coming home and taking me where I was, I miss your kisses, I miss our conversations. The last time we had sex was three months ago and every night I wait for you to come home but you never come until after I've gone to bed.' I said, tears welling up in my eyes, 'all I'm asking is to spend more time with me and a little less time with your mother. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper, but I can't wait forever and if you try to make me then you aren't the right man for me.' I said and I got up and went upstairs. I slipped into the spare bedroom bed and began to cry, worrying about my future with Chad.

**BEEF BEEF BEEF! RxR please**


	16. Chapter 16

I came down the next morning to see Chad sitting in the same place where I left him, just staring.

'Chad?' I said, walking towards him and sitting down next to him. I placed a hand on his knee and he jumped.

'Oh good morning, Sonny,' He said and I got up.

'So, have you come to a decision?'

'A decision? Oh that, you want me to choose between you and my mother?' he said standing up and facing me

'No, I never said that – I just want you to spend a little more time with me rather than every spare moment you have everyday with your mum.'

'Well I have news for you Sonny, no one will come between my mother and I, not even you,'

I swallowed, blinking back tears. I licked my lips and nodded, 'I see.'

'Now, would you like me to make passionate love to you?' he asked, not sensing that he had seriously hurt my feelings.

'Do I look like a hooker Chad?' I spat at him. 'I'm not here to give you sexual favours when you want them. I thought you were different!'

'I am different.'

'No, a different guy would realise that he was hurting his girlfriends feelings and say "hey how about I see my mother four times a week and you three" but no, you won't do that.' I yelled at him.

'Hey! I HAVE JUST GOT MY MOTHER BACK IN MY LIFE! CUT ME SOME SLACK!'

'Chad, it's been a year since your mother came back to you but you know what I told you last night that it was your call and guess what you blew it.' I said, stomping upstairs.

'She'll be back in a minute.' I heard him say to himself and the fury built up inside me. I grabbed my suitcases, I packed all of my clothes in there and called Tawni. She told me she would pick me up in half an hour so I quickly finished packing and took all my stuff away.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I heard Chad answer it.

'Oh hey Tawn AHHHHH!' Chad yelped in pain.

'That's for Sonny you bastard!' Tawni yelled and she entered my room and took some of my stuff.

'What did you do?'

'Kicked him where it hurts.' She grinned and I smiled sadly.

'Thanks, and thanks for helping me out Tawni.' I said and we walked down the stairs.

'Sonny, please don't go.' I heard Chad gasp as he leant against the door.

'You should have thought about that yesterday Chad. I told you, I _told _you that it depended on what you did. And you know what the most ironic bit is – this is the first time I've had a conversation with you in weeks! Goodbye Chad.' I said and I kissed his cheek softly. 'I will miss you.' I said and as I got into Tawni's car I began to cry.

'Don't worry Sonny, there are millions of guys out there for you.' Tawni said and I shook my head.

'I don't want other guys, I just want Chad. I love him so much but his mother ruined our relationship – purpously or not I'll never know.'

When I entered Tawni's apartment, I logged onto the computer.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I'm going back to Wisconsin and if Chad asks, don't tell him.'

'I won't.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Tawni hugged me and then drove me to the airport where we said a bittersweet goodbye. Tawni promised to arrange the rest of my things that I had left at her house to be transferred to Wisconsin as it would take a good two days to get there. As I got on the plane, a single tear dropped slid down my cheek as I bid my old life goodbye.

**RxR – sorry it's short **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAD POV**

It had been three weeks since Sonny and I had split and I was sitting in my living room with mum.

'She obviously didn't care about you darling, she would've respected our relationship together and knew we had 18 years of memories to catch up on.' Mum said and I shook my head.

'I should have made time for her, I should've been there. If I was good enough for her, I would have noticed how much she was hurting.' I sighed and mum hugged me but I pushed her away.

'I need to go and see someone.'

'Not her I hope.'

'No not Sonny, besides don't you have to go back ad interview some new celebrity?'

'Yes, but I'd rather...'

'Then go and do your job mum.' I said before walking out the door, getting into Alyson – my yellow Porsche – and driving to Tawni's. I banged on her door and she opened it after a couple of minutes.

'What do you want?' she growled and I gulped.

'I need to know how Sonny is.'

'She's fine, she was on the phone to me about half an hour ago – she needed advice on what to wear for a date she was going on.'

'What!' I cried.

'What did you expect Chad! You broke her heart! Did you think she'd wait around forever?'

'But she loves me!'

'Correction Chad – she loved you but unfortunately you chose your mother over the girl you loved and as a result you lost her. When you split, she totally freaked –she quit acting and left LA and it's all your fault.'

'Tawni, please I need to find her. I love her so much and I just kicked my mother out of our house just to come and talk to you about Sonny. I need her so much I miss her, I... I...' and then I broke down into tears.

'I made a promise to Sonny to not tell you where she went Chad and if I could tell you I would – I'm sorry Chad. Maybe it's best if you get over her.' Tawni smiled sadly before shutting the door in my face.

I turned around and walked to the park. I sighed and sat on the bench, there had to be something I could do that would bring Sonny back to me, maybe trying to kill myself again would bring her back, but that wouldn't make her love me, perhaps letting her go but then I'd be miserable. I sighed – time away from Sonny just mocked me in the face and now I was paying the price for the time I stayed away from Sonny.

There was a small circus in the corner of the park and that's when I decided that I would anonymously publish a poem dedicated to Shortstack Sonshine in all the major newspapers. That way if Sonny read it, she would know it was from me. I bought a pad of paper and pen from a corner shop, sat down and began to write.

I wrote about time, clowns, music and love before finally submitting it to all the newspapers and praying that Sonny would read it.

**SONNY POV**

My time in Wisconsin seemed dull without Chad and my date with Lloyd Tomlinson last week ended in disaster, I kept thinking of Chad and didn't pay attention to anything he was saying. I walked into the kitchen to see my mum reading a newspaper with tears running down her face.

'What's wrong?'

'There's a poem in the newspaper written anonymously to a Shortstack Sonshine and it's so, so, so beautiful yet powerful. There's so much emotion.'

Shortstack Sonshine was Chad's nickname for me. I gasped and grabbed the paper and began to read.

_Time will say nothing but I told you so,  
Time only knows the price we have to pay;  
If I could tell you I would let you know._

_If we should weep when clowns put on their show,  
If we should stumble when musicians play,  
Time will say nothing but I told you so._

_There are no fortunes to be told, although,  
Because I love you more than I can say,  
If I could tell you I would let you know._

_The winds must come from somewhere when they blow,  
There must be reasons why the leaves decay;  
Time will say nothing but I told you so._

_Perhaps the roses really want to grow,  
The vision seriously intends to stay;  
If I could tell you I would let you know._

_Suppose all the lions get up and go,  
And all the brooks and soldiers run away;  
Will Time say nothing but I told you so?  
If I could tell you I would let you know__._

I bit my lip and threw the paper down on the table and inhaled deeply. The poem was beautiful but it didn't even scratch the surface of forgiveness.

'I take it that the poem was written by Chad?' mum said and I nodded sitting own opposite her.

'Yeah.' I sighed, rubbing my temple.

'And I'm guessing that your Shortstack Sonshine?'

'It was Chad's pet name for me.'

'Are you going to forgive him?'

'I need him to do something that will prove to me that he is willing to change. Sappyness doesn't cut it for me!' I yelled throwing the paper in the fire.

'Sonny...' Mum tried to reason with me but I shook my head.

'Mum, he broke my heart and a poem won't take away the pain!' I burst into tears before running upstairs.

Over the next few weeks, different poems began to appear in the newspaper every day and each time they became more angsty and needy yet holding the consistency of romance. But I refused to give in to the point that I called Tawni.

'_Sonny! How are you!'_

'I need you to tell Chad to stop publishing those poems.' I said, getting straight to the point.

'_He's publishing the poems? They are so beautiful_.' Tawni gasped and I sighed.

'Just tell him to stop, I don't want to hear anymore – he's just hurting me.'

'_Well you're hurting him too Sonny, he hasn't spoken to his mother in three weeks, he kicked her out when you left and he fell to his knees crying the other day and I felt so bad closing the door on him and telling him that I promised I wouldn't tell him where you were.'_

'Well, I'm sorry, but tell him I want him to stop and if he still loves me he will.' I said before hanging up so she couldn't respond. Two days later I checked the newspaper and there indeed was a poem. I guess Tawni hadn't told Chad and I tossed the paper to the side and my mum picked it up and read the poem.

'Sonny dear, I think you should read this.' Mum held the newspaper out to me but I shook my head. 'Well I'll read it to you. It's called Time to Say Goodbye.'

The title picked up my ears and I turned to look at her.

'Well read it mum.' I whispered and she began to read.

'It's time to say goodbye  
I have to let go  
It's time to give in  
I can't say no  
Its time to stop thinking  
Of things in the past  
All the time with you went by too fast  
I know that I will think of you  
From time to time  
But I have admit defeat  
You will never be mine  
You're moving on  
And there's nothing I can do  
I know that I will love you  
Until the day I die  
But I have to stop this pain  
No longer can I cry  
It's time to say it  
It's coming to an end  
I know that it won't be easy  
And I will miss you so much  
I'll miss your beautiful smile  
And your gentle touch  
I know we had our fights  
Some worse than others  
But through the good and the bad  
Thinking of you still gets me mad  
Because I let the best thing I'll know  
Just stand up and go  
I didn't try to stop you  
I was full of surprise  
Our relationship has ended  
Its come to a Demise  
I know it's time to say it  
I know the end has come  
I guess I have to try  
To allow this to be... goodbye' Mum finished in a whisper and I buried my face in my hands. That was obviously Chad's last poem.

'HEY, HEY, HEY!' Came a new voice, my obnoxious brother's voice. 'What's up little sister.' He said, grabbing me into a headlock and ruffling my hair.

'Tom get off me!' I growled, pushing him off.

'Alright! Just cause your career and relationship dwindled down the drain does NOT mean you should take it out on me.' Tom said, putting his hands up. 'Hey mum.'

'Hello darling.' Mum said, her attention being diverted to Tom and it was like it always was. When mum and dad were still married, I was always invisible and since the separation mum notices me more as does dad but when Tom is in the room, it's like I wasn't even born. I sighed and left the room and went upstairs.

I decided that I would check Chad's blog but nothing had been added since the day before our break up. I looked on his website to see that he had an album coming out in 2 weeks called "Euphoria". I looked it up on Google and apparently he had put his heart and soul into this album but a couple of songs had been scrapped last minute. I frowned and looked at the names of them they were called "Heartbreaker" and "Sunny Day" which had been a duet with Wyclef Jean and I presumed they were to do with me. I would definitely be buying this album but then something caught my eye. Some of the songs had been leaked and all I had to do was click on the link.

**RXR please – If I Could Tell You was written by W. – great poet :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, SCHOOL WORK IS KILLING ME. IT'S A PRETTY CRAP CHAPTER BUT HERE YOU GO, ENJOY x**

I clicked on the link and saw the track listings but only a couple of the songs were able to be played online.

**(a/n artists in bold)**

I Like It **(Enrique Inglesias)**

Wouldn't Change A Thing ft Sonny Munroe **(Joe Jonas ft Demi Lovato)**

Beautiful Monster **(Ne-yo)**

DJ Got Us Falling In Love ft Pitbull **(Usher ft Pitbull)**

Dynamite **(Taio Cruz)**

Dirty Dancer ft Usher **(Enrique Inglesias ft Usher)**

One Day At A Time **(Enrique Inglesias ft Akon)**

Tired of Being Sorry **(Enrique Inglesias)**

Hurtful **(Erik Hassle)**

Beat Again **(JLS)**

Everybody In Love **(JLS)**

The Club Is Alive **(JLS)**

One Shot **(JLS)**

Close To You **(JLS)**

This Love **(Maroon 5)**

Circle Backwards **(Mark Provart)**

OMG **(Usher ft Will.)**

Keep You Much Longer **(Akon)**

Kings and Queens **(30 sec to Mars)**

A Beautiful Lie **(30 Sec to Mars)**

I frowned and clicked on Beautiful Monster and listened to it and I was quite surprised at how it sounded. It was quite RnB- ish and it was a really good song, I had to admit. I then listened to One Shot and was touched by the lyrics.

'_She's the kinda girl boys read about  
In magazines, glossy magazines  
She is the only one I think about  
Leading lady in my dreams  
Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage  
She has got me love drunk fumbling my words  
Times running out, gotta do it now  
She's the one I cannot live without_

_Yeah she's the one I cannot live without  
Yeah yeaaah yeeeah yeah_

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is thats stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering night  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by ay  
when love's on the line_

_I never thought that I would get the chance  
To tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel  
Sometime I pinch myself a mile away  
This can't be real, this can't be real  
Move faster can't wait any longer  
Gotta do something before she gets away  
Do it like a movie, take her by the hand  
I'm gonna love this girl until the end_

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering night  
You only get one shot  
So watch this moment go by  
When love's on the line  
Eyyy eeyyy eeeyyy  
When love's on the line  
Eyyy eeyyy eeeyyy  
When love's on the line_

_She is the definition of beautiful  
She knocks me off my feet  
Imma tell her she's my everything  
Tell her that she's all I need  
That I know she's the only reason my heart beats  
Goes da-da-da, da-da-da_

_You might never get this moment again  
You might never get this moment again_

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
(never get this moment again)  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by eey  
when love's on the line  
When love is on the line  
When love is on the line  
When love is on the line  
When love's on the line'_

I bit my lip and then played Close to You

'_London, Paris, Tokyo  
Thinkin' of you wherever I go  
When I close my eyes  
You're by my side  
A thousand miles can't keep us apart  
You're tender words serenade my heart  
And you keep me smiling, perfect timing  
I wish that you were here with me tonight_

_See I travelled all around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you_

_Planes and trains through sudden rain  
Another hotel another daybreak  
And I'm on my way  
I called to say  
I wish that you were here with me tonight_

_See I travelled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you_

_And it feels like  
You are always with me  
On these long nights  
Another lonely city  
You are right here, right now  
Cause in my mind I never left at all  
Never left at all_

_See I travelled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you_

_See I travelled around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow, no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been so many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But baby, no one ever comes close to you  
Close to you, close to you_

_Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Close to you, close to you'_

I closed the window and buried my face in my hands. Chad and I were supposed to sing together not as solo artists and now I had gone he had pursued his dream without me. Perhaps I should go back to him or...

'SONNY!' Mum called my name.

'WHAT!'

'Er... I THINK YOU SHOULD COME DOWN AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!' mum yelled and I sighed and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Chad standing there dripping wet from the rain outside. Tom had his eyebrows raised and Mum looked a bit nervous whilst Chad looked relieved.

'Sonny, you don't know how relieved I am to see you.'

**RxR beef beef beef :)this story is coming to a close soon, one more chappie :'(  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am sad to say that this is the final chapter, I have had such fun writing and reading your reviews and they are what have kept this story going, last chapter, enjoy x**

'Chad, what are you doing here? How did you find me?' I demanded and Chad looked at his feet.

'Come on Tom, lets give these two some privacy.' Mum said, pushing Tom out the front door and I listened as the car drove off.

'I er... actually I didn't know you would be here. I figured that if I asked around your home town someone would know where you mum lived and then I hoped that maybe she would help me find you.' He said, scratching the back of his neck.

'Oh.' I said softly, sitting down on the bar stool.

'Look Sonny, if you want me to go – I'll go...'

'Why were you even looking for me?'

'Because I love you so much Sonny and I will give up anything just to be with you again. I promise that I won't ever treat you as horribly as I did ever again.' He said, almost in tears. I was touched by his words, he truly came out here just to see if he could get some information of my whereabouts from mum. Chad looking so vulnerable tugged on my heart string and so I got up and hooked my arms around his neck, with a smirk on my face.

'You know, I read your poems every day and even though I asked you to stop, it was just because it pained me to read them. And I missed you a lot and do you know what I'm in the mood for?' I whispered truthfully, grabbing his tie and he raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

'And what would that be?'

'Well my mum and brother are out, we have the house to ourselves, so I'm thinking passionate make up sex.' I said pulling his tie closer to me so that our faces were inches from each other.

'I like this idea.' Chad said huskily and I kissed his lips softly before bringing him upstairs. The next hour was spent in pure bliss.

* * *

'I love you.' I whispered, walking my index finger and my middle finger across his toned chest.

'I love you too.' He said back. 'I need to ask you something Sonny.' He said seriously and I propped myself up against the pillow.

'Fire away.' I said softly.

'I guess what I'm trying to say is, what are you doing for the rest of your life?'

I let out a shocked laugh, 'what?'

'Sonny, I love you so much that I want you to be the woman I spend the rest of my life. So, in simpler terms, will you Alyson Connie Munroe make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?' he finished in a hushed whisper.

'Yes! YES!' I laughed, tears in my eyes. 'Oh Chad!' I kissed him passionately whilst rolling on top of him.

'Come back to LA with me Sonshine – I'll buy us a new house, just for us. I'll give my mother our current house so that she'll be with me in some ways plus there's enough room for her PA Anna aswell.' Chad grinned and I nodded.

'Alright, I'll do it. I love you so, so, so much and thank you. I promise to patch things up with your mum and we'll be the best of friends.'

'I hope so soon to be wifey.'

**THE END**

**THE STORY IS COMPLETE :] RxR for one final time please just to make it complete – should I write a sequel or not? Please tell me thank yous x ^^**


	20. SEQUEL! :D

Heya guys, the sequel to this story is up, review and tell me what you think. Should I carry it on or should I change the plot to make it something else

Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers who have reviewed this story your reviews have been pure epicness and I hope the sequel will be as successful as this story xxxxx


End file.
